Beautiful Things
by AutumnSkyy
Summary: Fiona carefully watched over the toddler's feeble steps. The little girl fell back and raised a dimpled hand to her, asking for help. She was the only one who could see Fiona, feel her and hear her. Fiona extended her hand to the child. She would always be safe with her. - Fiona's ghost watches her granddaughter grow and cares after her, unseen by everyone else.
1. CH 1- New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own AHS**

**A/N:** Hey guys, so I've been wanting to work with this idea for quite a while now. It has been three years since Cordelia became Supreme and after assuring the safety of the Coven she believed it was time to continue on with life and become the mother she always wanted to be. Fiona finds a way out of her hell and returns to Robichaux's to watch over her family. Let me know what you think!

**Beautiful Things **

**CH 1-** Precious New Comings

She was there the day Cordelia gave birth to her granddaughter. It had been three years since Fiona Goode had died. She had awakened in her own personal hell accompanied by a man she once called her lover. Fiona despised the home she awoke every single morning in. Every morning when she first opened her eyes, there were a few minutes in where she would forget. She'd wake up confused but the realization always hit her hard like a bucket of cold water. Unable to stand Knotty Pine any longer, Fiona managed to reach the human world as a spirit.

She watched her daughter cradle her newborn child in her arms. Cordelia laughed and cried at the same time as she held her daughter for the first time.

"Hello," She said softly to her, "Hello precious baby girl." The newborn yawned and sleepily looked up at her mother. She then closed her eyes and fell fast asleep, completely safe and comfortable in her mother's arms.

Fiona watched Cordelia cradle her new miracle the entire night, completely invisible to her only daughter. Cordelia was so gentle with her and oh so loving. She caressed the baby's soft cheek and whispered sweet words to her. Fiona could not lie; she was moved by the scene before her.

It reminded her of when Cordelia was born. The difference between them was that when Cordelia was born, Fiona was utterly terrified. She didn't show it but deep within the fear of motherhood was eating her alive. On the other hand, Delia was ready for anything and everything. But Fiona knew that her Delia would love her child and be the mother Fiona never could be.

Cordelia had fought so hard and for so long to become a mother and now that she had the radiant health of the Supreme, she was able to have a child of her own. But the girl had no father. Her father had been an anonymous donor. Cordelia had said she didn't need a husband to have a family of her own. Fiona was quite proud to hear her Delia speak so confidently. She was a new woman now. Strong, poised and confident. Fiona was truly proud.

But now Delia had what she always wanted and the girl was darling. She was absolutely perfect, a true descendent of the previous Supreme Fiona Goode. Fiona was more then proud of her granddaughter. She was seven pounds of utter perfection.

When Cordelia placed the baby in the tiny, wheeled crib next to her hospital bed and fell fast asleep, Fiona walked up to the little girl. She smiled down at her.

"Hello there, precious." She spoke softly to her. The baby girl stirred and opened her eyes. She was probably hungry again or needed a changing.

"You look like her, your mother." She told the child as she marveled over the little cherubic face. "Absolutely beautiful."

Indeed the newborn looked much like Cordelia when she was a baby. Fiona remembered her perfectly. And her granddaughter was just as precious. She had fair skin, soft to the touch. Her head was covered in soft golden blond hair and she had a peculiar little birthmark on the skin along her ribs, above her tummy. Her mother had a birthmark just like it. Fiona mused over the little fact. She brushed the newborn's palm softly and was surprised when the baby extended her hand and stretched her fingers.

Fiona almost took a step back. When she had come back from hell as a ghost she had discovered that she could touch people, her hand didn't go through them like in the movies, however, they couldn't feel her touch. There were so many times she had placed her hand on Cordelia's shoulder but not once did Delia flinch at her touch. No one could see her and no one could feel her. But Fiona could see and feel all. No one could hear her either.

"My, aren't you special." She smiled, almost wanting to cry from joy. The baby scanned her face, reacting to the sound of her voice. Fiona was overjoyed that her voice was finally being heard after so long. Perhaps the child was more special then she first led on. Fiona couldn't wait to see what powers the child was hiding deep inside. The again, young children were sensitive to these kinds of things. Well, Fiona would just have to wait and see.

"Your mother is going to take very good care of you. I know that for a fact. But you need to take very good care of her too. I'm not around to do so anymore. I know my Delia can handle herself but she still needs help. Be there for her. Love her like I couldn't." Fiona leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead softly.

And then she was gone.

Cordelia awoke at the sudden cry of her baby. She pushed the blanket off and swung her feet off the bed. "Hey, you." She said collecting the bay in her arms. She checked her diaper but she was clean. "You hungry again?" Cordelia sat back down resting against the bedframe and commenced to feed her child.

Cordelia couldn't be happier. She had fought so hard to become a mother when she was married to Hank Foxx. She went through so many treatments, tried so many spells and rituals; she even went to the Voodoo Queen herself for help. It wasn't after Cordelia became Supreme that she obtained radiant health. And after three years Miss Robichaux's was running perfectly, many of the girls were settled in. They had even opened a second school to house them all in. Everything was well.

Cordelia had done her part to protect the Coven and now she wanted the title she had first dreamed of: being a mother.

She held the baby close and marveled over her. Cordelia hadn't even decided on a name. When she was married to Hank they had discussed baby names. Hank was sure that they would have a boy and he wanted to child to be named after him. Cordelia never agreed to such a thing but she let him have his moment. However, Hank was dead and the bundle in her arms was not his child. So Delia could name her whatever she wanted.

When she first found out the baby was a girl, a jumble of names came to mind. The name Fiona was one of them. Cordelia always thought that she hated her mother but she knew it was the fear and obsession over power that drove Fiona mad. She had forgiven her mother, however and she no longer held any anger for her. She was at peace now. The name Misty also crossed her mind.

Cordelia smiled at the thought of the swamp witch. She had tried effortlessly to bring her back from hell but she still hadn't succeeded. Cordelia hadn't given up, however. She was going to keep trying.

"What will it be?" Cordelia brought the now wide awake baby closer to her, "Claire or Olivia? Alice or Grace?" she ran her finger along the baby's soft plump cheek. The little girl kicked her tiny legs and gave out a soft coo. Cordelia smiled, "Maxine? Do you like that?" Cordelia said the name out loud, "You know, Maxine Cowell was the name of a very powerful Supreme. One of the best the Coven's ever had. Her portrait is hanging up at home." Cordelia paused for a moment. "Maxine Goode."

Satisfied with the name, Cordelia smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "You are the most beautiful baby. I will always love you. I will be your mother until the day you die. "


	2. CH 2- Little Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own AHS**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for all of your positive reviews. I enjoyed reading your feedback. Anyway, here's ch 2.

BEAUTIFUL THINGS

**CH 2**- Little Hands

Fiona carefully watched over the baby's feeble steps over the new luxurious rug of her mother's study. Her granddaughter had grown much in her first year of life. She was a gorgeous little girl with golden blond locks, pink plump lips and a little button nose. She had big doe eyes but what was the most peculiar about them was that she had Fiona's eyes. This surprised even Cordelia. The child hadn't inherited her mother's eyes or her biological father's eyes. No, she had her deceased grandmother's eyes.

Maxine stood on her shaky, chubby legs and contemplated taking a step forth.

"Careful now." Fiona said to the child. She stood by the door, watching.

Cordelia was standing in front of a map pinned to a board. She was concentrating hard on the map and didn't see when her daughter crawled off her blanket and stood up on her own two feet.

Maxine took one shaky step and fell back on her diapered bottom. She frowned and looked up to Fiona. She raised a dimpled hand to her, asking for help. She was the only one who could see Fiona, feel her and hear her. Fiona extended her hand to the child. Maxine would always be safe with her.

And in that single year, Fiona had grown a love for Maxine so strong that it even surprised her. True, she adored her daughter Delia but this love for her granddaughter was different. She couldn't explain why or how. It just was. Perhaps it was because she was her baby's baby, a part of her beautiful Delia living on in such a beautiful creation. Or maybe it was because Maxine was the only one who could feel her, see her and hear her. She was the only one who Fiona could speak to. True, she was still too young to understand or talk back but she was growing quickly.

Fiona saw much of herself in the baby girl. At just a year old she was headstrong and tenacious. Fiona saw a lot of promise in her. She knew Maxine would grow to be as powerful as Fiona once was and as powerful as Cordelia was then. Fiona had faith she would be.

"That should be a good spot." Cordelia said and turned around to see her daughter facing the door with an outstretched hand. "Max?" She said and walked over, picking up the little girl before her tiny hand could reach Fiona's, "Hey, you." She sat the baby on her hip and tapped her nose, "What are you up to?"

"Ah!" Maxine said pointing towards the door.

Cordelia looked to see nothing (no one) there. "What is it? You tired of watching Mommy work?"

Cordelia walked past Fiona and opened the door to her study, exiting the room. Maxine turned around and kept her eyes on Fiona until she was out of sight.

Robichaux's was alive with the laughter and chatter of young witches. They sat in the living room, went up and down the stairs and sat out in the porch. Cordelia was quite proud of her ever-growing Coven. She had Queenie running the second school close by and was planning on opening a third if their numbers continued to grow the way they were.

Cordelia walked in to the living room with Maxine in her arms. She stopped and chatted with two younger witches whom had called her over to ask about a certain spell they had been working on. Maxine looked around the living room curiously. She had lived her first year surrounded by all the witches at Robichaux's. All the girls adored her; even the butler was quite fond of the child.

"It's a simple spell." Cordelia said when Maxine started to jump up and down in her arms. The baby squirmed excitedly. "What's the matter?" Cordelia asked as she looked to her daughter.

Maxine was giggles and smiles as she pointed back at the wall. Cordelia's eyes followed the direction her daughter was pointing in and landed her eyes on the portrait of Fiona Goode that hung proudly on the wall.

"Na-na!" Maxine babbled, "Na-na!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

Cordelia looked at the portrait of her deceased mother and her lips parted. Her eyes slowly wandered back to her child, utterly surprised and rather concerned. Cordelia hadn't spoken much about Fiona to anyone or at all for that matter- especially not to her child. The only thing she had said to the baby was that if her grandmother were still alive, she would have adored her. But Maxine was still too young to understand and Cordelia didn't even know how she had come to know the word "Nana" and apply it to Fiona's portrait. It was extremely strange indeed. Almost unsettling.

Fiona walked up to them, her arms crossed and a satisfied smirk on her face. "Smart girl." She said.

Maxine giggled and continued to jump in Delia's arms.

"Ms. Goode?" One of the girls said. "Is everything ok?"

Cordelia looked away from the portrait of her mother. "Yes, everything is fine. Excuse me." She smiled politely at them and retreated with Maxine in arms.

X

That night Cordelia put baby Maxine to bed. The child slept in the room connected to hers. Maxine's reaction to Fiona had been looming in Delia's mind all evening. She hadn't told anyone, not even Zoe or Queenie who were her counsel. Perhaps it was something without importance.

Cordelia looked down at the baby who was still wide-awake in her crib. She lay on her back, kicked her legs in the air and played with her feet. "You recognized Fiona, didn't you?" She asked the baby.

Maxine looked up at her mother with those brown eyes that reminded Delia so much of Fiona. How Delia wished that Myrtle were still alive so she could talk with her. Myrtle would know what to say. She missed her terribly, she missed Fiona too but Fiona was where she belonged. Max baby babbled and Cordelia couldn't help to smile. "You're a smart girl." She said to the baby.

"You could say that again." Fiona appeared in the room. She walked to Cordelia's side with crossed arms and looked down at her granddaughter.

Maxine's eyes left Delia's and followed Fiona's. She giggled and kicked her legs. Cordelia frowned and looked to her side to see no one there. She outstretched her hand and felt nothing. She turned back to Max who was looking at the spot next to Cordelia. Cordelia had heard that infants were sensitive to such things as spirits and demons and the thought sent a spine tingling chill down Cordelia's spine.

Robichaux's was filled with spirits. She couldn't see them and none of the girl's could either but they were there. Perhaps Max could see. The question was: whom was she seeing? Or what.

"You have one intelligent child there, Delia." Fiona said to her daughter even though she couldn't hear her. She reached in to the crib and caressed Max's cheek. Max reacted to her touch and smiled brightly. She cooed and kicked her legs excitedly. Fiona chuckled, "And beautiful. After all, she does take after her grandmother."

Cordelia smiled at her daughter. She hadn't heard anything her mother had said but the baby's smile was contagious.

"She looks a lot like you too at that age, however." Fiona continued. She knew Cordelia couldn't hear her but she still liked to talk to her. "Restless and mischievous. You used to drive me insane. Crying at all hours of the night. Now this one here is up all night too, the difference is she is gigglin' up a storm." Fiona smiled at the little girl, "Aren't you?"

Maxine kicked her legs and giggled.

Cordelia laughed lightly, "Alright, you. " She said to Max, "Time to sleep." She leaned in to the crib and kissed Max's forehead. "I love you. Sweet dreams."

Cordelia walked to the door that lead to her room and switched off the light with the flick of her wrist. She tapped her finger in the direction of the night-light and turned it on. The night-light instantly began to spin slowly illuminating the room with images of moons, stars, cats and flying witches on brooms.

Max settled down, as she looked at the images moving along the walls and ceiling. They always calmed her. Fiona walked to the rocking chair by Maxine's crib and sat down. "Sweet dreams, little one." She said and watched as Maxine's eyes slowly started to close.

Fiona watched over her granddaughter's slumber. She found peace in watching over the girl. Fiona wanted to stay as long as she could. She always dreaded returning to Knotty Pine where he was waiting. He knew where she spent the majority of her time. When she would return to her hell, Fiona would tell the Axeman about the beautiful child her daughter was raising. She was truly proud.

In the other room, Cordelia lay in bed, resting her back against the headboard of her bed. She set her book down on her lap unable to concentrate. Robichaux's was silent. All the girls had gone to bed. Cordelia remained unable to sleep. Her mind was restless. Once again she had failed to find a way to communicate with Misty. It had been years since the swamp witch's death and Cordelia hadn't found a way to bring her back. She didn't know why she was still trying. Still, she couldn't stand the thought of the poor girl stuck in a hell of pure repetition.

Cordelia sighed and placed her book on the nightstand. Fiona appeared in her room. She lay against the wall with arms crossed. She watched as Cordelia took her glasses off and set them aside too.

Fiona wished she could speak with her daughter. She wished Cordelia could at least hear her. However, some things just weren't possible. Cordelia lay down and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She flicked her finger and the lights turned off. Fiona walked to the side of her bed. "Goodnight, my Delia."


	3. CH 3- 100 Steps

**Disclaimer: I do not own AHS**

**A/N:** Hey guys! I wanted to thank all of you for all of the positive reviews as well as the favorites/follows! It means a lot to me. I don't have a lot of work with the characters of Coven so I apologize if my writing is a little dry. I'm still trying to get in to their characters.

OH! And I know a lot of you guys want Misty to make an appearance and all I can say at this moment is not to worry! You have not gone unheard.  
Also, Partyperson25, I just have to agree with you. I have such a hard time writing Delia out as a mother. I don't know if its because she wasn't an actual mother on the show like Lana was or if I just have more experience working with Lana. Idk what it is but I'm trying. Hopefully I can get this right.

**CH 3**- 100 Steps

The weather was warm in New Orleans that day. A fresh breeze blew through the trees and shrubs of Robichaux's garden. Jazz music played in the distance, dancing its way to the garden.

"Look at that." Fiona said. She knelt down before a flower. Two-year-old Max stood next to her looking at the flower in amazement. She had grown much over time that Fiona couldn't believe. However, she was thrilled. The child was learning to speak and understand better. Fiona was teaching her so much. At night when her mother went to bed, Fiona appeared in to Max's room and read to her, taught her numbers and colors. "You can never start them too young." Fiona had said mostly to herself.

But it indeed amazed Fiona the interest she had for Maxine. When Cordelia was a toddler she never had an interest in teaching her colors or her ABC's. Cordelia learned on her own or with the help of her teachers and her nanny. Fiona, at the time, wasn't very interested in being a mother. She was still young and yearned to go out during the nights. She would come home still drunk, reeking of cigarettes, clinging to a strange man's waste. Cordelia was the last thing on her mind. The child's cries would shatter her sleep and throw her in to a horrible hang over that she was not prepared for. She didn't even want to be around the girl in that state. Not because she was ashamed that her daughter would see her in such conditions but because Fiona didn't want to deal with a loud child while her head was throbbing and the room was still spinning.

Fiona sighed at the memories. She had been such a terrible mother but she wanted to make up for it. Perhaps it was too late for Cordelia, but there was still time with Max. Fiona would not let her down the way she let Delia down. That was a promise she had made to her daughter, her granddaughter and herself.

"Pretty." Max said in her still baby voice.

"Yes," Fiona agreed, "Very pretty."

She looked up to the porch where the butler stood watching Maxine. Cordelia was with the council. Apparently, there had been some attacks on witches down south in Alabama. Fiona was no longer the Supreme so it wasn't her problem. She could have loomed over the council and listen, perhaps give them unheard opinions but she would have rather spend the time with her granddaughter.

"Nana, look!" Max pointed at a bird that flew by and landed on the tree a few feet away.

"That's a beautiful bird." Fiona said and smiled at her granddaughter, running her fingers through her golden locks.

Max's dirty blond hair was growing and so was her vocabulary. Her eyes resembled Fiona's more and more. Even though she resembled Fiona, she had inherited much from her mother too. It was strange to Fiona. Maxine was a mixture of the two Supremes. She was stubborn and witty like Fiona; however, she was sweet and often timid like Cordelia. She also had her own little personality that was all her own.

Maxine looked to Fiona and smiled. The girl adored her. She was attached to her. When she cried, she cried for Fiona first before she cried for Cordelia. It was an odd thing but it was something that Fiona was very proud of. She'd often tease Delia that the child liked her more. But it was simple; Fiona treated the girl a bit different as grandparents so often did. She spoiled her more then Delia did. Besides, Delia was often busy running the Coven and Fiona only had time for Maxine. It was funny the way things worked. However, Fiona could do without the butler watching from the porch. Fiona didn't understand why Cordelia had even asked him to watch Max. But she had to give it to him; Max was quite fond of him. She found him to be very funny. At first Fiona was surprised that Cordelia had him watching her. However, Fiona did feel better knowing her granddaughter would be protected fiercely if needed to be. Also, he was very good with her. Kyle's mind had cleared much since Fiona was alive.

Fiona watched as Max picked a smaller flower and hurried to Kyle.

"Hey, there little lady." Kyle walked down to the grass and knelt down. He smiled as Max handed him the flower.

"Pretty." Max said to Kyle.

Kyle chuckled, "Very pretty." He looked at Max and then scanned the garden. He saw nothing even though Fiona now stood at their side. "Who were you talkin' too, huh?"

Max looked up at Fiona and smiled. Kyle looked but saw no one. He stood to his feet and extended his hand out to Max. "Come on."

Max took it and followed Kyle inside.

The school was alive with the chatter of young witches. So far Max was the youngest child there. The second youngest was an eleven-year-old girl. Cordelia knew there were younger girls out there that could join them but were probably held back by their parents. Nevertheless, the girls had a home if need be.

Max giggled as she tugged on Kyle's hand. Fiona walked behind them, chuckling. "Dragging you around like a dog on a leash, ey?" She told Kyle.

Of course he didn't hear her but Fiona was still amused.

Max led Kyle to the kitchen and to the pantry where she pointed to the door.

"You hungry?" Kyle asked as he opened the pantry. He picked up Max above him and sat her on his shoulders. Max giggled excitedly and Kyle turned on the light to the large pantry exposing all kinds of treats, food, and ingredients. "What will it be then, little lady?"

Max dug her little fingers in Kyle's curly blond hair and looked around the pantry. "Fish!" Max said jumping up and down, "Fish!" She pointed her finger to a bag of Goldfish crackers.

"Fishies? Alright." Kyle said and reached for it.

"Fishies!" Max clapped her hands and the bag fell off the shelf before Kyle could reach it. It landed on the floor with a thud. Kyle frowned and looked up at Max. "Did you do that?"

Max only smiled. Kyle shrugged and picked up the bag. He exited the pantry with Max still on his shoulders. He then picked her up and sat her on the kitchen island. "Fishies for the lady." He said as he opened the bag and poured some of the crackers in to a bowl.

Max dove right in. She kicked her feet happily as she munched away. "Fishy?" She raised a cracker to Kyle.

"Don't mind if I do." Kyle chuckled and ate it out of her fingers. "Yummmm." He said in that boyish way that was just like the old Kyle he used to be before he died. His old self was slowly coming back.

Kyle loved spending time with Max. He remembered before he died he would hang out with the younger kids in the neighborhood. They always had a way of making him forget the horrors he lived at home. Max was something else; she kept him on his feet.

"Man, these are great. You never outgrow 'em, ya know?" Kyle said as Max fed him another goldfish cracker. He then fixed the black bow on Max's headband and wiped the crumbs off her dress.

Kyle didn't talk much to the rest of the witches in the Coven. The young girls mostly kept to themselves. They were a bit nervous around him once they heard his story but Kyle didn't mind. He understood. He too would have felt the same. Yet, Max was different. She wasn't afraid of him. Kyle thought that if a child adored him then he mustn't have been that bad.

Kyle grabbed one of the crackers, flipped it in to the air and caught it with his mouth. "Ta-da!"

"Wow!" Max said completely amazed and giggled.

Fiona appeared seated at the kitchen table with arms crossed. She chuckled, amused by the relationship the two before her had.

"You try." Kyle said.

"Uh-uh!" Max giggled.

"Come on." He smiled, "You can do it. Just like this." He popped another cracker in the air and caught it with his mouth. Max laughed again completely delighted.

"There you are." A voice came.

Kyle, Max and Fiona turned to see Zoe standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

Kyle smiled lovingly at her. "We got hungry."

"Well," Zoe said entering the kitchen. "Cordelia's looking for the both of you."

"Is the council meeting over?" Kyle asked.

"Yup. Just about." Zoe answered. "Delia wants to take Max with her to you know where."

Kyle only nodded knowing perfectly what Zoe was referring to. Zoe turned to Max and opened her palms to her. Max raised her arms and Zoe picked her up settling her on her hip. "Your Mom's looking for you. Let's not keep her waiting." She tapped Max's nose sweetly.

"Kay." Max said with a smile.

Zoe and Kyle walked out of the kitchen with Max. Max looked at Fiona who sat at the kitchen table as they walked by. Fiona gave Max a reassuring smile and let her go.

Xxx

The sleek all black car stopped at the entrance of the cemetery. A young man wearing a black suit and black shades stepped out of the car and opened the back door. Cordelia stepped out of the car with Maxine and two bouquets of white flowers in her in arms.

"Thanks." She said to the driver.

He nodded once and closed her door. He then settled himself against the car.

Cordelia looked up at the cemetery and sighed. She looked to Max who was calm in her arms. "Ready?" She asked her.

Max only babbled something incoherent. She would go willingly to wherever her mother took her. And alas, it was not the child's first visit to the cemetery.

Cordelia walked down the isles and isles of tombstones until she finally reached the one she was searching for. The first stop.

Cordelia set Max down before the pearly white tombstone and grabbed a hold of her hand. The name on the tombstone read: Myrtle Snow.

Myrtle had burned at the stake but Cordelia had missed her terribly that she just needed a place to come visit her. So she bought a plot for her just like she had done for two other people whom she had lost towards the end of Fiona's Supremacy.

Max gazed at the grave. "Auntie." She said in her still baby voice.

Cordelia smiled and wiped a tear away, "Yes, baby, that's right. Auntie Myrtle."

Max looked up at her mother; worry filled her brown eyes when she saw the tears on Delia's face. She hated seeing her mother cried. It was rare now a days when Delia cried. Of course she remembered the days in all she could do was cry. But those times were behind Cordelia now.

Cordelia stepped forth and placed one of the bouquets on Myrtle's grave. "There you go, auntie. Just for you." Delia said to the grave.

Myrtle stood by her grave smiling at Delia. "Thank you, my little bird."

Fiona appeared behind Delia. She crossed her arms and scoffed. "The fact that she even remembers you amazes me."

"Well," Myrtle said, her tone calm like always, "She did visit me first after all."

"Hmph." Fiona said meekly and looked away.

Max looked from one witch to the other. Myrtle didn't appear much for she had found peace in the after life but she often announced herself to look upon her Delia. Myrtle looked down at Max and smiled. "Such a sweet child. Don't spoil her rotten, Fiona."

Cordelia stood upright completely unaware of the banter between the two dead witches. She looked down to Max. "Ready?"

Max only smiled.

Cordelia led Max by the hand down another isle of graves. She passed a tombstone with a granite angel sitting on top to the very last grave. Black marvel, it stood out like an ominous presence. Cordelia stopped before the grave, Max at her side. She looked upon the grave that read in bold letters: Fiona Goode.

"Hello, Mother." Cordelia said to the grave.

Fiona stopped by her grave over looking the tombstone that outshone the rest. It was hard to believe that her body could have been buried underneath all that dirt, rotting or possibly turned to bones. But that was something Fiona didn't want to think about. She was glad Delia had her body cremated and her ashes rested in the grave just like Myrtle's ashes rested in her grave. Nevertheless, Cordelia had given them a traditional New Orleans funeral. All three of them.

Fiona tore her eyes from the grave to Delia who knelt down before her grave. Delia looked to Max. "Do you wanna give Grandmother the flowers?"

Max nodded. Delia pulled a single white flower from the bunch and set it aside. She then handed Max the last bouquet and watched as she trotted to the grave and placed the bouquet on top. She then hurried to Delia's side. Max didn't understand why Cordelia said that her grandmother was buried inside when she was clearly standing right in front of them.

"Nana." Max said looking up at Fiona.

Cordelia smiled sadly. "Yes. Nana. Your Nana's here."

"Nana's here." Max said looking up at Fiona who only smiled at her.

Cordelia sighed wrapping an arm around Max, bringing her closer. "I miss her sometimes." She admitted, "She would have loved you." She said to Max and kissed her cheek.

"I already do." Fiona said looking sadly at her daughter and granddaughter wishing she too could be by their side. She was but not in the way she wished.

"She was very beautiful, your grandmother." Cordelia said, "And smart too. She could have run this Coven if she had cared more." She wiped away her tears with one hand and looked to Max. She smiled lovingly at her daughter, "Well, there's no point in crying about it now, is there?"

Max placed her little hands on Delia's face. "No cry, Mama." She said.

Cordelia laughed lightly and hugged her. "My precious Maxine. You mean the world to me."

Fiona placed her hand upon Cordelia's shoulder. "Don't you cry for me, Delia." She told her, "You're strong. Remember that."

Cordelia pulled away and wiped her tears again. She smiled at Max and fixed her pretty black dress. "Ready?"

Max nodded.

"Say bye to Grandmother."

Max looked from the grave and then up at Fiona, "Bye-bye, Nana."

Cordelia tilted her head slightly but brushed it aside. She stood to her feet and walked to the grave. "Till next time, mother." She kissed her hand and placed it on the grave.

She walked back to Max, taking her little hand, she then picked up the flower she had plucked from the bouquet from the ground.

Cordelia once again led Max by the hand down another isle of tombstones. This time they could hear a jazz band playing in the distance. Cordelia looked up across the cemetery to see a small parade of people. They played instruments and carried a black coffin.

Finally, Cordelia reached their destination. They must have walked one hundred steps. Now this tombstone wasn't glorious like the one of her mother nor was it elegant like that of Myrtle's. This tombstone was simple yet beautiful. There was something peaceful about it. It was the grave Cordelia visited whenever she felt lost or empty. It was one that gave her peace and yet rocked the storm within her. Cordelia let go of Max's hand and walked up to the grave. She knelt down at its side and placed the single flower in front of it. Cordelia then looked at the stone and placed her hand on it, letting her fingers brush along the name of Misty Day.

Cordelia forced a smile. "Hi." She said to the grave as if she would receive a response.

Max watched her mother. She didn't know whom the grave belonged to. The last two were of her aunt and her grandmother but this grave; Delia never spoke of who was buried there. Max looked up at the tombstone for a moment. It stood alone, surrounded by greenery. Max then looked to Cordelia. She knelt there alone. No one appeared next to her to ease her tears. Not Myrtle, not Fiona and not the person whose name was carved on the stone.

"I'm still trying." Cordelia whispered to the grave, "But I can't. I don't know how." She let her hand trace over the name. "But I'm still trying." She forced a smile, "Don't you think I've forgotten you."

She let her hand fall to her lap and her head inclined. Delia felt the tears swelling in her eyes as they formed and ran down her cheeks, dropping on to her lap. She looked up at the tombstone of Misty Day and smiled again, "Hold on for me just a little bit longer."

She brought her hand to her lips and then placed it on the grave. Delia then stood to her feet and outstretched her hand to Max. Max took her hand, looking from her mother to the lonely grave. No one looked back at them. No, not this time.

Cordelia walked out of the cemetery with Max in arms. The driver opened the back door for them and let them climb inside.

That night after Cordelia gave Max a bath, she put her to bed. Cordelia didn't want to sleep alone so she tucked Max in to her own bed. After all, the little girl was outgrowing her crib. Cordelia lay next to a sleeping Max and caressed her cheek. She smiled softly at her daughter. "They may be gone but at least I have you." She kissed Max's forehead.

When Maxine was with her, Cordelia never felt alone.


	4. CH 4- Failed Attempts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys! Your feedback is greatly appreciated. 

**Ps.** The spells in this chapter I just made up using Latin words so please bare with me on how cheesy and lame that is. Thanks, guys.

**BEAUTIFUL THINGS**

**CH 4**- Failed Attempts

Cordelia sat on the wooden floor of her room. It was past midnight and the room was doused with the light of candles. Cordelia had drawn a circle on the floor with symbols inside. She placed candles in the corner of each line. In her hand she held a book written in Latin.

She placed her hand over the circle and spoke the words out loud. She closed her eyes and focused deep within. "Patefacio vester et portae ad infernum. Lucem. Opscurum."

The flames rose higher and higher as Cordelia uttered every word. "Solvo sua." The words gritted through her teeth with strong intent.

The floors began to shake with the power of her words. She repeated them over and over. The light bulbs from the lamps burst, shattering in to nothing. The candle's flames cracked and exploded leaving Cordelia in complete darkness.

"No! No!" Cordelia cried in anger and frustration as she slammed the book on the floor. "This was supposed to work!" She waved her hand and sent the rest of her books flying off the shelves in frustration.

"Mommy!" Maxine's voice called from the other room.

"Max." Cordelia said and stood from the floor. She hurried to the door that lead to Max's room. It flung open and she stepped inside. Max was in her bed, startled and scared. Cordelia's rage had woken her and when she opened her eyes, Fiona was not in the room with her.

Cordelia flicked her night-light on and the images instantly began to dance around the room.

"Mommy." Max whimpered as she raised her arms up to Delia.

Delia collected the child in her arms and held her close. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry." She whispered to her and kissed her cheek.

"Nana gone." Max cried hiding her face in the crook of Cordelia's neck.

"Yes, Nana's gone, remember? She left a long time ago." She rubbed the toddler's back. "Shh, shh, don't you cry, Mama's got you."

Cordelia paced around the room trying to calm Maxine down. Her failed attempt to bring Misty back had sent her in such a rage that she had forgotten that her daughter was fast asleep in the next room. Sometimes Cordelia didn't know why she even bothered anymore. She had tried so many ways to bring Misty back but each and every one of them failed.

Cordelia had even gone back to her hell but saw nothing but Fiona dying over and over in her arms. Descensum had been so cruel.

"Nana." Maxine whimpered.

This broke Cordelia's heart. The fact that Maxine was crying for a dead woman. She just couldn't understand it. She sat down on the old rocking chair and cradled Max in her arms. "Shh, don't cry. I'm right here with you." She brushed a golden lock behind Max's ear.

Maxine looked up at her mother. "Mama." She muttered.

Cordelia smiled. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Cordelia cradled the child until she finally fell fast asleep. Cordelia stood to her feet and walked out of Max's room, taking her in to hers. She walked passed the failed attempt to bring Misty back and to her bed where she lay down with Max in arms.

Delia snuggled the girl close, inhaling her sweet scent. She closed her eyes. "She would have loved you too…" Delia said referring to the swamp witch, "I just know it."

X

Max ran along the garden laughing in utter delight. Kyle sat on the grass, legs crossed laughing as he watched Max run around. The council was having another meeting and he was in charge of watching over Max while Cordelia spoke to Queenie and Zoe.

Fiona appeared behind Kyle. She had not appeared the night before, having stepped away for just a moment. When she appeared again it was dawn. Max was out of her bed. Fiona was alarmed when she didn't find the child there and hurried in to Delia's room. The failed ritual on the floor was the first thing she saw.

Fiona sighed as she looked at her sleeping daughter. She was the Supreme but she still looked like an innocent child, desperately and stubbornly trying to get what she wanted. Fiona's heart truly broke for her daughter. She wished there was something she could do for her, however, Delia had to figure it out on her own.

Fiona stepped from behind Kyle and walked through the garden unseen by the butler and the witches. She walked behind a bushel of daisies where Max was picking flowers.

Fiona smiled as her granddaughter approached her, "Hello there, precious." She knelt down to her level, "What do you have for me there?"

"A flower." Max said as she handed Fiona a pretty daisy.

"Its gorgeous." Fiona said, "But it would look more beautiful on you." She tucked the daisy behind Maxine's ear. "There we go." She smiled.

Max beamed happily. "Thank you, Nana."

Fiona leaned in and kissed Max's forehead. "You are very welcome, my pretty little bird."

"Max!" Kyle called out.

Max perked right up. "Come on, Nana!" She grabbed Fiona's hand and led her out of the garden. Fiona was always surprised when she could feel the child's soft and warm skin against hers. Her throat always tightened with joy.

Max let go of Fiona's hand and raced in to Kyle's arms. "Come on, you." He said, "The council meeting should almost be over." He took Max inside.

Max turned around in his arms. "Hurry, Nana!" She said.

Fiona laughed, "Hold yer horses, I'm coming."

"Nana?" Kyle asked as he stopped and turned around to find no one there.

"No lollygagging now." Fiona said as she walked right past him.

Kyle looked to Max. "Who are you talking to?"

"Nana." Max smiled.

"Nana?" Kyle said with a frown and continued inside.

X

Cordelia had dismissed her council from their meeting. Attacks on witches had continued in Alabama and some reports of discrimination in Georgia. Cordelia had believed they were well past the Salem Witch trials but apparently not.

"We have to get more girls here. I don't care if we have to open a third school, we just have to get them to safety." Cordelia had spoken the last words.

Queenie and Zoe had agreed. Zoe exited the room to attend the sound of glass crashing. Some of the girls still had problems controlling their powers. Just the month before, Cordelia had to replace the curtains in the living room three times due to uncontrollable pyrokinesis.

When Zoe closed the door behind her, Queenie turned to Cordelia. "How you doing, Delia?"

Cordelia, who had been facing the map on the bulletin board turned slightly to look at Queenie. "Fine." She said with a light frown and turned back to the map, "Why do you ask?" She grabbed a red tack and placed it over a city in Georgia.

"Girl," Queenie said, "Look at you, you look like you haven't slept in days."

"I've slept just fine." Cordelia said, keeping her back to Queenie.

"You don't look fine."

Cordelia sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Max has been having trouble sleeping again."

And in that Cordelia was not lying. Max had been up and about during the night lately but that was due to Fiona's presence. The girl just couldn't hold her excitement when she was around. Specially now that she was three and had more control over herself and her surroundings. She just wanted to play all night and her constant giggling woke Delia up. However, the night before Fiona had stepped out so the child could sleep. That's when Cordelia attempted to bring Misty back.

"Oh, no." Queenie said, "Don't try to blame this on the baby. You've been at it again, haven't you?"

Delia was about to place another tack over Georgia when her hand stopped. She set it back down and closed her eyes. "I just had to try once more…"

Queenie saddened at this. She walked to Delia's side. Her eyes looked over the map. "It's been more then five years. You have to let her go…"

Cordelia's eyes began to water. "I know, it's just that I feel like I can bring her back." Her hands clutched in to tight fists and the frustration was clear in her voice. "I'm the goddamn Supreme and I can't even do that!" She snapped and the windows of the office trembled. Cordelia forced herself to calm down. "I just can't stand by knowing that I have the power to bring her back."

Queenie sighed and placed her hand on Delia's shoulder. Delia looked to her. "I know you're strong enough. But hell is something you don't fuck with, Delia." She paused for a moment and forced a smile, "You should go out. Take a load off and have some fun. Its about damn time you had some time for yourself."

"But the Coven-" Cordelia was about to protest.

"Zoe and I will watch over things."

Cordelia smiled at Queenie. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me. Now, let's go find that munchkin of yours."

X

Cordelia stood over a sleeping Maxine. She had finally managed to put the rambunctious child to sleep. Cordelia marveled over the beauty that was her child and smiled as she crossed her arms and hugged herself. Watching Max sleep always put her at ease.

Everything that had been going on had Cordelia on end. Queenie was managing the second house just fine but the attacks in Alabama and the ones growing in Georgia worried Cordelia. She couldn't just stand by and let her sister witches get hurt. Not to mention the fact that Maxine was also beginning to worry her.

According to Kyle, the child was acting a little odd. Talking and playing by herself but that was normal wasn't it? Children had imaginary friends didn't they? A normal person would think so but being a witch, Delia knew there was more to that then they knew. She worried something was haunting her child. She had been suspecting it since the little girl was born. But perhaps Delia was over thinking it; maybe the child did just have an imaginary friend.

Cordelia doubted that, however. There was something otherworldly lingering around her child.

Fiona appeared next to Delia, her arms crossed as well. She looked at her sleeping granddaughter. "All tuckered out." She said to Delia.

Of course, Delia didn't respond. Instead she sighed and took a seat on the bed, careful not to wake Max. She studied her sleeping face and smiled tenderly. "You know, I kind of went in to this unprepared. I had no idea how to be a mother but I wanted it so badly. Sometimes I wish my own mother were here to guide me but then I remember that Fiona wasn't the greatest mother there was..."

"Hmph." Fiona said, "You turned out to be Supreme in the end, didn't you?" She looked to Max, "And no doubt this one here will be next in line." She said proudly of her growing dynasty.

Cordelia softly caressed Max's cheek. "Perhaps Queenie is right. Perhaps I should focus more on myself and on you, little one." She kissed her forehead careful not to wake her. "Because those who die stay dead and life moves on."

She stood from the bed and stopped to look at her sleeping daughter once more before she exited the room, closing the door behind her.


End file.
